1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive polymer, a resist composition, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a photoresist material used to produce fine patterns, a deep-UV (deep UV) resist material using a shorter wavelength such that provided by an ArF excimer laser (193 nm) may be preferred to a resist material using a longer wavelength such as that provided by a KrF excimer laser (248 nm). For example, forming a semiconductor device with a capacity of more than 16 gigabytes needs a pattern size of less than 70 nm according to a design rule. As a result, a resist film may be thinner and have a reduced process margin for underlayer etching. The most representative problem is dry etching resistance of a photosensitive resin.